


Payback

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Rimming, Shinsengumi - Freeform, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: A short in which Souji and Hijikata try their best not to give in to temptation at the hands of one another. Who will win?





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



That was all he saw - a glimpse of those lips surrounding tongue - before the view was masked by a curtain of jet black hair. But he could feel it; a hot tongue traveled the length of his arousal, and Hijikata shivered in response. 

"Souji," The older man locked his fingers into a tuft of hair. The boy had been teasing him for far too long now, slow and rhythmic with his mouth and fingers, always stopping before he could reach the peak. 

Hijikata's breath was heavy, and Souji smiled into another lick. Truth be told, he could have stopped a while ago, but it was too addictive to pull away. His older lover was in the palm of his hand, and he moaned as his fingers took over. "Hijikata-san," that coy smile never left his lips. 

Again - he was so close. "Ugh, Souji!" It was hard to be angry when witnessing such precision. "Are you ever going to let me finish?" 

The color spread on the boy's cheeks as their eyes met. "Mmmm...." He mused, glancing at his hand. "I haven't decided how I want you to finish. You wouldn't last at all if I hopped on for a ride..."

The demon growled at the thought and closed his eyes. 

A deep chuckle echoed in Souji's throat, "See? Just that image alone nearly brought you to the edge."

When had he become a victim to this delicious power play? He had just made it home from work when his younger lover approached him, hungry and wanting. In the foyer. With little more than a hello, his slacks were at his feet and Souji's mouth was on him, coaxing that half-hard organ into a deep throat erection. It was difficult to convince him to go to the coach. Even harder to lead him to the bedroom. 

And now, Souji crouched before him - ass up and eyes watching. He couldn't hide from those eyes, even when a wave of bangs hid the violet-grey gaze as his mouth took over again. Hijikata gasped and reclined onto the bed, hoping the boy had made up his mind. 

And Souji moaned into a suck, ready to allow his lover to reach his orgasm. Faster. Deeper. 

The demon growled at the heat and friction. "Souji!" His release was imminent, and he propped himself up, taking hold of the boy's hair in his hand as his hips thrusted into the motion. Though the boy furrowed his eyebrows and a small groan escaped him, but he continued the motion, looking up at his lover. 

That determined, vindictive gaze. A shiver ran down Hijikata's spine and he roared with his release. 

Souji stayed still, catching the remaining cum on his tongue, swallowing thickly as the rhythm slowed, and Hijikata's grip loosened on his hair. 

The older man watched as his lover rolled on to his back, and took his own arousal into his hand. "Mmmnnn...." He closed his eyes. "Now it's my turn."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, his energy suddenly returning. He caught Souji's hand in an upward stroke, removing it from that sweet organ. "Let me help you with that." 

As his lover's hand replaced his own, Souji arched his back and moaned. When he opened his eyes, that dangerous smile had returned to Hijikata's lips, and he knew he was in for a long night."Hijikata-san," he smirked as the flavor of his lover's tongue mingled with the aftertaste of his release. 

"Souji," the man breathed against his lips. "I won't let you get off so easy after what you just put me through." 

He was bruising where the man bit him, right at the curve of his neck. "Ahn," he shuddered into a wince. 

The older man sat up, taking those slender thighs into his grip. "Let's see how long it takes before you beg me to stick it in."

Before Souji knew it, he was doubled over, and that hot tongue was inside him, teasing his entry. He groaned and gripped at the sheets. He could come from this alone, he was so aroused from teasing the older man earlier. "Hijikata-san," he panted. 

Hijikata grinned, placing playful bites along his lover's backside before circling to that tight entry once more. "You were so collected before," another kiss. "But when you're on the receiving end," another. "You hardly last five minutes." 

The boy cried out as that tongue dipped inside, and he bit his bottom lip. His arousal twitched in response, and he ran his hands into his hair. "Nnnn..." 

"All you need to do is ask." One finger rubbed, teasing its way inside to replace the tongue that had been there moments before. Deeper.

Souji closed his eyes, but that smile was still before him as a second finger pressed inside. 

"I'm waiting."

They began to move, slowly, in and out, and Souji shuddered with the motion. "Hijikata-san," he whined. He couldn't give in, not with those long fingers pumping in and out of his body. Slower. Faster. Harder. He bit down on his lip and rolled his head to the side. 

It was cute when he fought it. "Souji," The demon breathed, threatening a third finger. "You want me to fuck you, right?"

And the boy cried out at the image of his lover ramming into him, pushing him further against the mattress while digging his nails into his skin. "Hijikata-san! Yes!" He cried with his release, gasping as it spattered onto his face and chest. Immediately, he lit up crimson. He had never come like that before, never this early. 

Hijikata slowly removed his hand, his reaction lying somewhere between flattery and disbelief as he looked at the soft beads of cum on his lover's face. Souji looked up at him, satisfied and embarrassed, though he was too slow to hide himself from his lover. 

"I could watch that all over again," Hijikata purred, his ego choosing the flattery.

"H-hijikata-san!" Souji tried to fight against the hungry aim of his lover, but the man kissed away the mess, finding his way back to that perfect mouth. And he couldn't resist as the man moved between his legs, pressing inside him, breathing life into his inspired fantasy.


End file.
